


婚后生活十题

by Thundercracker1999



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundercracker1999/pseuds/Thundercracker1999
Summary: Thundercracker和Skywarp在和平年代的婚后生活
Relationships: Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers)





	婚后生活十题

1.赖床  
“warp!warp!起床了!赶紧起来!快迟到了!”  
“唔……cracker……”  
“快点起来!”  
“亲我一口我就起来……”  
thundercracker无奈地叹了口气，俯身凑到伴侣的唇边，落下一个轻柔的吻。  
“好了，亲完了，快点起……啊!”  
话未说完，thundercracker被skywarp一把拉上了床  
“你又想干嘛……”  
“你现在人都在我的床上了，我还能干什么?”  
skywarp一脸坏笑，手指不动声色地划过了对方橘色的座舱

“渣的!那两个炉渣死哪去了!今天应该轮到他们俩带着这群新兵蛋子试飞了!”ramjet在空军的训练场地大声抱怨着，一旁的dirge沉默着，依然万年不变地摆着一张丧气的脸  
“我敢打赌，他们俩啊，肯定又窝在家里拆得昏天黑地了~”  
thrust异常愉悦地哼着口哨，得意地看着对面两个被迫组织试飞的同僚

2.做饭  
skywarp轻轻地从背后环住了正在厨房准备晚饭的thundercracker  
“cracker，你现在的样子真迷人!”  
“哦，是么?”thundercracker不满地看着自己身后那架光镜的焦点都在能量块上的黑紫色飞机，“是我迷人还是我手里的能量块迷人?”

3.扫除  
每周的例行扫除时，skywarp从thundercracker的书房角落里发现了一个落满灰尘的，破旧的金属盒子  
与生俱来的好奇心促使他费力地撬开了盒子  
“我还以为有什么呢，就一堆破数据板子啊……”  
skywarp失落地想着，不过还是随便捡起一块读了起来  
突然，他笑了出来  
他把那块数据板放回盒中，扣上盖子，仔细地将盒子擦拭干净，褪去厚重灰尘的金属盒子呈现出原本漂亮的紫色  
最后，他把盒子放在了书桌上最显眼的位置  
书房的扫除结束时，他已经迫不及待地想知道thundercracker看到这一幕时该是怎样的一副表情

与他的涂装颜色相同的盒子里面，塞满了thundercracker读军校时写给他的从未送出去的情书

4.孩子  
“cracker，你说，如果我们以后有了小火种，他会是个怎样的孩子?”  
“嗯……他一定是一架优美的飞机，可能是战斗机，可能是直升机，可能是滑翔机，还可能是……”  
“等等，为什么一定是飞机呢?难道你不觉得小跑车也很可爱嘛!”  
“必须是飞机!没什么好说的!两架飞机生出来的竟然不是飞机，到时候不是我成了硫酸雨他哥就是你成了硫酸雨他哥了!”  
千里之外的青丘城，硫酸雨不住地打着喷嚏，一旁的直流电则是满脸的困惑  
“哦好吧……”  
“而且，他一定会成为塞伯坦历史上最伟大的作家之一……”  
“听上去是不错，不过他可未必愿意跟你一样整天抱着一堆数据板子，蹲在家里看电视”  
“也许我是有些专断了，他应该自己选择和规划未来的生涯……但是，他绝对不能像你一样不学无术!”  
“那也不能跟你一样做个家里蹲!孩子需要户外运动!”  
“你的户外运动不就是吃遍铁堡各大饭店，四处找人约架吗……还不如看会儿电视呢”  
于是，他们没完没了地争辩着，最后终于疲累地倚靠在一起，达成了一致  
“无论如何，他一定像他的父亲们一样是一名优秀的seeker”

5.情敌  
skywarp素来与那辆黄色的甲壳虫没什么私人恩怨，但是每次遇见对方时，他总是忍不住想要揍他一顿。  
同样地，thundercracker每次遇见那位优雅的蓝白色贵族时，也忍不住想要像他们的长机一样放黑枪  
（八一八两家墙头……）

6.难以逃脱的定律  
“我thundercracker就算是孤独终老，整天抱着数据板子过日子，也绝对不会跟skywarp那架直流电路的炉渣飞机在一起的!”  
“我家warp真可爱”

7.习惯  
“我有时候真的难以理解你们，你们在一起都几百万年了，对于我们而言，那是难以想象的漫长的时光。我们的生命与你们相比短暂到来不及仔细体会，尽管如此，我们也有七年之痒一说，你们都在一起那么久了，难道不觉得腻吗?”  
他们去蓝星旅行，负责接待他们的人类使者私下里与他们闲聊时不解地问道。  
“完全不会啊，至于原因嘛……我也不是很清楚啦，我只是喜欢待在他的身边，老实说……”黑紫色的战斗机稍微停顿了一下，“这让我感到很安芯”  
“我想……大概是因为和他在一起已经成为我生命中的习惯了吧，就像飞行，阅读，甚至充电一样，都是自然而然的，习以为常的事情。他，是我火种的一部分。”水蓝色的战斗机淡淡地说着，光镜的光芒也透露出一阵暖意，来自火种另一端的细细碎碎的悸动让他不住地想要微笑。  
8.外出购物  
“……”  
“你明白接下来应该干什么吧”  
“……我保证在它们变质之前把它们都消灭了!你清楚我的实力的!”  
“从哪儿拿的放回哪儿去!上次军校体检时，救护车一再跟你讲你要减少能量的摄入了!”  
于是，黑紫色的seeker无奈地在伴侣的严格监督之下恋恋不舍地把整整一车的能量块一个一个地码在了货架上。  
“cracker你未免太无情了吧，我还是你的亲火伴吗……”skywarp一边收拾着采购回来的大小物件一边小声抱怨着，突然，他停下了手中的动作。  
他注意到一只小小的袋子正躺在一个不起眼的角落里，里面装着五个紫色的能量块。  
9.忧郁的清晨  
thundercracker推开门，映入光学镜中的是一大一小两架抱在一起充电的飞机，大一些的是他的伴侣，小一些的是他们的小火种，这本是一个挺温馨的场景，如果忽略掉他们又一次在迟到的边缘试探的前提条件。更加令thundercracker难以接受的是，skywarp不久之前还信誓旦旦地向自己保证一定会把那个赖床的小家伙从充电床上拽下来，而他本人现在似乎更难上线了……  
thundercracker叹了口气，自觉关闭了与昔日的战友，现在的同事们的通讯频道，以求至少保护好自己的音频接收器。  
10.睡前故事  
“……那次战役，我一举歼灭了50个敌人，有好几个军衔比我还高呢!”  
“warp……你就不能给孩子讲些可信度高的故事吗?比如说，你瞬移到头儿的办公室里，碰巧撞见头儿正在和他的副官做一些私密的事情结果差点被揍死，再比如说，你被Mirage撕了标志之后还被他炸飞了，再比如说，你是狂派空军里面的坠机之王，而且每次坠机专门往我身上砸，再比如说……”  
“停……停，别说了……”skywarp惊恐地堵住了thundercracker的发声器，转过头来对床上震惊的小火种说道:  
“儿子，今天的睡前故事结束了，你赶紧充电吧……”  
……  
“你又在孩子的面前诋毁我的形象了!”  
“我那是在孩子的面前还原一个真实的你的形象，让他深入了解一下你”  
“你……”  
“对了，孩子的睡前故事时间结束了，那接下来……”thundercracker露出一丝不易察觉的微笑，手指自然地抚上伴侣的机翼，左翼的边缘向内两厘米，被细心的seeker熟记于芯的位置。突如其来的抚摸令黑紫色的seeker剧烈地颤抖了一下，机体的温度也慢慢地升高了起来。  
“接下来，就是大人们的时间了”  
thundercracker在伴侣的音频接收器旁轻轻说道，然后顺手熄灭了休息室的灯。


End file.
